Haunted
by Lady YamiIris
Summary: Yuugi has been stalked for a very long time... But his stalker is very far from normal. Everyone who dares touching Yuugi or harming him suddenly dies... And what happens when this stalker gets more... possessive? And has Yuugi fallen for his stalker? YxY


Iris: *smirks* I guess this is far one of my favorite/best ideas, and look, I've got a lot of them. It may be an overused idea, by meh =P who cares? It's different cause I've _never_ seen anyone using this song XD

Lily (her hikari): Geez, aibou, you've just started this and are already thinking you rule?

Iris: I do not think _I_ rule... I just think my ideas are good ones...

Lily: Well, if they weren't, then you wouldn't write them at all...

Iris: Yeah

Lily: But even then... egomaniac

Iris: --;; think whatever you want

Lily: =D

Iris: ¬¬;; shall us begin...

****

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, even though my hikari would want so... So that we could kill Anzu and Pegasus *smirks*

****

Disclaimer 2: No own the song _Haunted_, it belongs to the _almighty_ guys from **Evanescence**, and may I say, they rule...

****

Warning: _Shounen ai/Yaoi_ down there, do not like, do not read. Even though some of you may THINK there'll be lemon in this fic, a warn: **there's none**. No lemon.

****

Pairing: Yami/Yuugi

****

Keys: "__" = talking, '__' = thinking, ~ _lyrics_ ~

~~~@@@~~~

**__**

Haunted

by: yami iris

~~~@@@~~~

~ _Long lost words whisper slowly to me _~

Yuugi walked out of school, looking up to see that the sky was already darkening. He whimpered low to himself, wondering why he had to accept help in so much things, to hold him so much in the building.

Oh right. He didn't want to help his Grandpa with the shop, as he had done the past 5 days. Okay, so he liked doing that, and he liked helping his Grandpa, but he had like "helped" (most likely worked on it by himself, when his grandfather had to do a lot of things he didn't know about) with the shop non-stop those few days, and he wanted a break. So he had asked at school if they wanted anyone to help with anything with the school.

And they sure _did_. The watch on his wrist said it was already 6:00 PM, so he had to run a little if he wanted to get to the shop before it got _too_ dark.

Hurrying his walking, Yuugi got in the directing towards the Kame Game Shop, where he and Sugoroku, his grandpa, lived.

But suddenly he stopped. The reason?

He felt like someone was... telling him... to go elsewhere...

He recognized the voice telling within him the words, and felt a shiver run down his spine. But he knew better than not to follow the voice.

'It.... can't be. It just... can't...' he thought, wandering around like he was in a deep trance, following the voice that commanded him. He sure _knew_ who was whispering to him, _in his head_. It was _him_. And _he_ had control over Yuugi almost completely.

Finally coming to a stop, Yuugi noticed he was standing in a very darkened place, near the park. No one was around, Yuugi had made sure to look around frenetically when he felt like he was alone.

And there he stayed.

~ _Still can't find what keeps me here_ ~

He sat down unconsciously, his eyes blinking in a very slow motion. The 16-year-old boy looked at the ground, wondering why he was still there. The voice had stopped. He could simply leave, and he wouldn't have this bad feeling that was suffocating him, giving a very bad feeling within his very being.

He looked around once more, and was finally sure that there was no one around, and he was alone. In the dark.

He looked up, and saw the full moon. Its light made the tree cast shadows all over his body, almost keeping him entering into darkness.

Why didn't he go away?

Maybe because he _wanted_ to meet **him**... 

~ _When all this time I've been so hollow inside_ ~

He closed his eyes, thinking about the reasons why he could be there. His mind went back to the time he met _him_.

He had been walking through Domino's streets some night, not really feeling like being home. That very same day he had been severely beaten at school, _again_, and once in a while he would still cough blood.

Yuugi, having experienced this so many times, knew that if it didn't hurt much like that moment, probably the next morning he would be fine again. If he didn't, _then_ he would tell his grandfather, and they would go see a doctor... and then the shame of meeting the doctor's face again, because he had been used as a punching bag one more time...

Stopping by the park, Yuugi sat on a far bench, and brought his knees to his chest, shutting his eyes hard to keep the tears from coming. He was _so weak_...

He heard some strange noises around and looked his surrounding, noticing that he was indeed alone in the park. It could have been the wind...

... but it really wasn't.

__

"What are you doing here so late, little one?" the voice had asked behind him, and he widened his eyes, looking up.

__

"I-I... I..." he couldn't bring himself to speak at all that time, and that only made the one hiding in the darkness smirk. Yuugi could only see his eyes, and they kind of frightened him.

A bloody crimson cold color.

__

"You should go home... It isn't... safe being out here at this time of the night." The deep voice continued, and the figure stepped out into the moonlight. Yuugi felt his jaw fall slightly, but he wasn't paying attention to that at all. Because the one who was talking to him was incredibly _gorgeous_... and he drove Yuugi's innocent mind into a blank, only his face remaining everywhere.

Suddenly, Yuugi began to cough hard, and the unknown man raised one eyebrow in wonder. When Yuugi stopped, he looked at his hand, and noticed that it was soaked with his own blood. At that sight, the man's eyes lit up immediately to him, full attention in the boy. He looked rather... shaken... and disturbed in his spot...

__

"Are you okay, little one?" he asked, and Yuugi would have frowned and glared at him, didn't the stranger fascinate him.

__

"I'm okay... it-it was just..." Yuugi stopped mid-sentence, not able to continue. The stranger then started to walk towards him, and stopped in front of him. He kneeled down to Yuugi's eye level, and looked straight to his eyes.

The soft amethyst of Yuugi's eyes went unfocused for a few instants, and the stranger didn't blink at all through that time. When Yuugi's eyes went back into focus, he didn't even know or feel what had just happened. The stranger smiled.

__

"What's your name, little one?" he asked, and Yuugi blinked slowly, gaze still locked onto the stranger's.

__

"Yuugi..." he answered, not knowing at all why he had given his name to a suspicious man, who looked at him strangely, keeping Yuugi rather uncomfortable. The man's smile grew wider.

__

"I'm sure whatever happened... won't happen ever again..." the man told him, and Yuugi tilted his head to the side in confusion. The man just smirked, and stood up, ready to leave.

__

"W-wait!" Yuugi claimed, holding the man's wrist. His eyes widened at his action, and the man looked back at him, eyebrow raised in confusion. _"I-I... don't know your name..."_

He leaned over, and whispered in Yuugi's ear, making the boy shiver a little. Before he left, he scented Yuugi's sweet scent, his nose almost meeting the boy's neck. Looking one more time into Yuugi's eyes, he left, his figure soon fading into the blackness of the night.

Or was really just it?

Yuugi got up quickly, heading towards his home. The whisper still made him feel strange... a feeling that filled and delighted his soul...

__

"Yami..." was the man's name, spoken in a whisper that drove Yuugi's mind into an instant insanity...

The next day?

The bully, Kurt, that had hurt Yuugi not once, but many other times, was find dead. Reason? Unknown.

But looked like he was killed by the worst wild animal possible, and he sure lost quite a lot of blood.

And Yuugi?

He longed to meet the man again, never getting to feel that pleasuring feeling anytime in his life before that day, and crazy to feel it again...

~ _I know you're still there_ ~

Sitting there, Yuugi knew that he was not alone. Not only because he was _there_, in that specific place, but it was because he was indeed _summoned_ there. It's not like it was the first time it had happened. It had happened _many_ times after that night, but after a month (or was it two? He didn't know at all), he thought it wouldn't happen again.

But he didn't know if he wanted it never to happen again... or not.

He just knew that, wherever he was, whatever the time, he was there. Yami still was there, each step he took, each place he entered.

~ _Watching me_

Wanting me ~

From a high branch on a very tall tree, the crimson eyes scanned Yuugi from up to down, looking hungry and full of lust.

So what? There was nothing wrong with that. Yuugi was _his_ anyway. You doubt it? So you've never really seen the other's blood wash the pavement, when they dared get near Yuugi, rather alone touch him, in a friendly way or not.

Heh. Most likely harm way. Yuugi had no friends. Maybe that was why he still wanted to meet _him_. Or maybe... he just _liked_ it.

Whatever the reason, he just liked the idea of Yuugi being _his_, and not objecting it. And well, what he was waiting for?

~ _I can feel you pull me down_ ~

He jumped down from the tree, with great ability and grace. He met the ground just in front of the amethyst-eyed teen, making this one jump and wide his eyes in surprise. He smirked.

He just _loved_ him.

Before Yuugi could even think of blinking, Yami was on top of him, their faces inches apart, the taller boy's hands gripping Yuugi's, his knees lying on each side of his hips.

"Hello, Yuugi." Yami greeted, Yuugi trying in vain to get his face away from Yami's, but his head was already meeting the ground under his.

"H-hi." Yuugi greeted, not sounding much happy.

Innocent amethyst looked into dark crimson, both with different feelings showing through the orbs.

~ _Fearing you_ ~

Yami held Yuugi down, and the little one looked slightly frightened up at him. Yami scared him, and he couldn't help it. He just had the bad habit of appearing out of nowhere, and doing his best to scare him. Not that it took much to do that.

Yami's eyes always held some unknown emotion that Yuugi couldn't make out. And it looked like he was always controlling Yuugi.

And what he really was... was really what scared Yuugi the most. It had always done, and Yuugi just couldn't help it. Although... he hid his most deep secret away from Yami as hard as he could.

~ _Loving you_ ~

With his clothes, his charming way, his attractive smile, and amazing eyes... Yami took Yuugi's breath away every time they met. His blush to their closeness was not something he could control anymore, and sometimes he couldn't think of anything to say.

Yuugi had fallen for Yami some time during their late meetings... or was it the first time they met?

And he couldn't help it, even though he feared Yami. He loved the... _demon_... and just wasn't able to hold it and ignore it. Plus, he did not know what would happen if he told Yami.

Because he was almost sure he was Yami's favorite _toy_.

The look of lust clear in his eyes right now told Yuugi that.

But...

... no, he wouldn't get what he wanted now.

~ _I won't let you pull me down_ ~

He, slowly and carefully, managed to kick Yami's chest, throwing the taller one away from him. He looked up at Yuugi, when he sat up, looking surprised, confused and angry.

Taking his shock as an advantage, Yuugi got up and ran away from him, as fast as he could. He didn't know he could run this fast, but he actually did. He was afraid of Yami would do with him, and he just couldn't let it happen.

At the park, Yami just smirked and chuckled to himself.

'Yuugi's deeply wrong if he thinks he can run away from me...' he grinned. 'But if he wants to play this little game...'

He got and jumped into the shadows, disappearing from sight, his smirk never fading.

Yuugi ran away from the park, not really knowing where he was going. But he just wanted to _run_...

~ _Hunting you I can smell you_

Alive ~

He ran with skill and ability, his breath never looking tired, a smirk on his face. He hunted down his little prey, which thought he could escape.

Prey? No.

Yuugi. _His_ Yuugi.

He could sense Yuugi, wherever he was, and right now, it wasn't too far. He stopped, and sniffed, _smelling_ Yuugi. Not just he _could_ do it, but also Yuugi smelled particularly sweet, and he would never forget it.

Also, being _his_ target, it was a lot easier. He was running too fast, and Yami could almost hear his heavy breathing. He smirked.

Yuugi needed to catch his breath, tired of all the running.

Tsk tsk. Too bad, sweet little Yuugi. _He_ just didn't need to _breathe_ at all.

~ _Your heart pounding in my head_ ~

He stopped running, and walked slowly towards his target. Inside his head, he could hear Yuugi's rapid heartbeat, and his heavy breathing. The little one had stopped at last, Yami noticed.

So for that fact, he didn't need to run at all. Walking, or almost waltzing gracefully towards his sweet little Yuugi, Yami's grinning never stopped.

Finally within 10 feet of Yuugi, he saw the little one kneeling on the sidewalk, eyes closed, and trying to catch his breath.

Hearing the footsteps, he looked up quickly, and turned around, seeing Yami's figure. He was standing there, just gazing at him. Dang it. He couldn't run.

~ _Watching me_

Wanting me ~

He walked towards the small boy, who was frozen, in his place, never taking his eyes out of the amethyst ones who looked rather afraid. Yami frowned. Was Yuugi really _that_ afraid of him?

Oh well, he couldn't blame him, now could he?

He stopped when he was just in front of Yuugi, watching him wanting to back away from his figure. Oh Yuugi... would you cut it out?!

'If you weren't so damn adorable, and I didn't have this... feeling for you, I would give up you and kill you right now! Damn it, you annoy me sometimes!' Yami thought angrily.

Kneeling in front of Yuugi, who was sitting on the sidewalk, Yami looked deep in his eyes.

"Tired of the game yet, Yuugi?" he asked sweetly, and the boy gulped.

~ _I can feel you pull me down _~

Yami touched his shoulders, and felt the boy tense. He rolled his eyes mentally. Why couldn't he see that he was _Yuugi Muoto_, who was dealing with _Yami_, and that he shouldn't be afraid at all??

Yami would rather want a silver blade getting through his skin, through his heart, than want to hurt Yuugi.

"Yuugi..." he said, but the boy snapped his hands away, and ran, not really knowing where.

"Yuugi!" He heard Yami call out, and looked up, seeing a very bright light. He finally noticed where he was.

Widening his eyes, he looked up at the truck that was coming in his direction.

~ _Saving me_ ~

Closing his eyes, he just felt as he was dragged out of the way by strong arms, then stopping a little later.

Looking up, he met the angry crimson eyes of Yami, who shone brightly, his fangs shown to the boy. Yuugi looked panicked, but before he could think of anything, Yami pulled him closer and his vampire fangs met the soft flesh, Yuugi's eyes widening when Yami bit his neck.

Yami's intention was just to keep Yuugi from running any longer, because his teeth had some kind of paralyzing poison, keeping the victim from moving while he drank his blood. But he didn't drink Yuugi's blood at all (or at least, not _much_), just keeping him paralyzed.

Retreating his fangs from the boy's neck, he looked up at his eyes, noticing they were unfocused and lost. Looking around, he smirked when he noticed where he was.

Was it just luck, or fate, that he was just in front of his apartment?

Carrying Yuugi in his arms, he entered the building, towards his room. Just as he stepped in, Yuugi's eyes seemed to come back to normal, and he looked up, blushing madly noticing that Yami was carrying him.

"Y-Yami?" he stuttered, and Yami looked down at him.

"Sorry, Yuugi, but I just had to do it, or else you could keep running all night." Yami said, placing Yuugi on his bed.

"Y-Yami-" he was cut off, when Yami suddenly kissed him.

~ _Raping me_ ~

Yuugi's eyes got really wide, as Yami kissed him deeply. Yuugi even let him deep the kiss enough to taste the inside of Yuugi's mouth, his tongue tasting Yuugi's sweet and intoxicating taste, while Yuugi could feel freely Yami's spicy scent and taste, never wanting to let go.

When breathing became a need, Yami parted from the kiss, looking deep into Yuugi's eyes, which were holding a surprised look. Smirking, he leaned over and kissing him again, claiming what was _his_. After exploring the inside of his mouth got rather boring (he wanted to go _further_), Yami began to trail kisses down to his neck, ready to satisfy his nature's need.

Craving Yuugi's blood, he placed his fangs once again on Yuugi's flesh, tasting the marvelous liquid in his mouth. It was addicting, Yami was sure of that. So pure, sweet, as everything in Yuugi was... But he had to _stop_. He just couldn't drink _too much_ of his blood.

Because he wanted Yuugi. Badly.

Taking his fangs out of his neck, Yami began to kiss the place where he had just bit him, his fingers unbuttoning his shirt.

Minutes later, both were shirtless, and Yami just kept trailing kisses down Yuugi's body, to his chest, stomach...

"Yami?" Yuugi called. Yami stopped kissing his skin and looked up at him, his eyes showing an emotion Yuugi had never really seen in his eyes. "Stop... please..." Yuugi pleaded, but Yami just chuckled.

Bringing his mouth to Yuugi's, Yami gave him the most passionate kiss he was able to, Yuugi returning the kiss freely. When he was done with the kiss, he just kept kissing his lips a little, before looking back at Yuugi's eyes.

"Do not worry, Yuugi..." he said in his ear, running his fingers through the silky hair of his loved one. "You won't regret it." He said firmly, and Yuugi, not really liking the idea, just let him continue.

The next hours seemed just a blur to Yuugi's mind, enjoying every touch, even though it hurt sometimes. But he felt Yami's love through his acts, and it surprised him deeply, at the same time bringing happiness to his soul, ever so tormented with the thought of being rejected.

When he was done, the vampire looked up at the angelic face, showing too many emotions at once. Smiling, he kissed the small boy, still with the same passion as before, even though he had got what Yuugi thought was all he wanted.

~ _Watching me_ ~

Looking into the crimson pools, Yuugi silently asked the question he so badly wanted to know the answer. Even though, while they were making love, he was indeed answered, he wanted to hear it _now_. And there was only one way to find out.

"I love you, Yami." He said, and waited patiently for the other one to answer. He had taken his blood, he had taken his body... if he wanted, Yami could kill Yuugi now.

But Yami just kept looking into his eyes, watching, as Yuugi grew anxious for the answer. The smile never letting his face, Yami whispered in his hear, making a shiver run down his spine, like the time when he had told him his name.

"Aishiteru." He replied, knowing that speaking in Yuugi's main language would mean a whole more. Kissing down his neck, up to his chin, then to his mouth, Yami kept talking. "If I didn't, I would have killed you a long time ago. Not only that, Yuugi..." he kissed him deeply. "... But I would have gone insane if you didn't love me back." He smirked, and laid beside Yuugi, holding him in his arms, as Yuugi grew sleepy, sleeping with the happy thought filling his mind, that Yami loved him back.

~ _Watching me_

Wanting me ~

Yuugi slowly opened his eyes, finding that it was already morning, seeing the rays of the sun getting through the windows. He looked up at Yami, who was already awake, his arms still around Yuugi.

"Good morning, love." Yami said, smirking when he saw Yuugi's expression lighten up a whole lot at the nickname. Note to self: call Yuugi love names more often...

"Good morning yourself." Yuugi said, as he stroke Yami's face lovely with his fingers. Looking over at the sun getting through the window, he looked questionably at Yami. "It doesn't...?" he motioned to the light getting inside the room with his chin, and Yami chuckled.

"Many of those superstitions are false, hikari*." Yuugi blushed at the nickname, and Yami grinned, before continuing. "I like the sun, in truth, it doesn't hurt me a bit. Crosses are really _part_ of my outfit." He rolled his eyes, as if to try to show Yuugi how stupid that cross superstition was. "But well, who wouldn't die with a stake in his heart?" Yami raised one eyebrow, and Yuugi nodded.

The small one sat up.

"I got to go." He said, smiling sadly at the one blinking beside him.

"Oh really...?" he smirked.

~ _I can feel you pull me down_ ~

He grabbed Yuugi's waist before he could move any further, and placed himself on top of him, pulling him down with one hand, the other still holding his waist.

"You don't think you're going home so _soon_, do you?" he grinned, and Yuugi blushed.

"Uhh... I thought so?" he said, and Yami shook his head slowly. He was leaning forward, when Yuugi grabbed the hand on his shoulder and took it off, also sitting up, making Yami sit up in front of him.

Yami frowned.

"What?"

~ _Fearing you_ ~

The look in Yami's face made Yuugi blink and even get a little away from him. Geez, he was still damn scaring...

"Don't get the illusion you'll hold me down..." Yami said, pulling Yuugi down again, but the little one still refused to let Yami stay on top of him.

"Yuugi!" he gritted his teeth angrily, and Yuugi raised one eyebrow (really Yami-like). The shorter boy winced a little at the hard glare, then, to keep the vampire from killing him, kissed him.

Oh yeah, that Yami liked.

~ _Loving you _~

When Yuugi kissed him, not just his world did not seem so harsh and lonely anymore, but he did feel like someone could care about him. He never thought that Yami would show his love through killing useless bullies, when Yuugi thought that was all to show him that he owed him _much_.

But he had, somehow, always seen that Yami liked him in some way, he just didn't know it was such strong love as he himself had.

When Yami, really taken away by the kiss, tried to pull Yuugi down, the boy made some movements, and ended up on top of Yami.

Yami blinked.

Yuugi blinked sweetly.

~ _I won't let you pull me down _~

"What, I can't be on top?" he asked in a lovely tone, and Yami melted under his adorable gaze. He smiled (or smirked?).

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" he asked, then let Yuugi kiss him, neither of them paying any attention that it was already day.

Hours later, both dressed, but one still refusing to let the other go, Yami gave Yuugi a beautiful silver cross, with a thin silk rope. Placing the cross around Yuugi's neck, Yami asked innocently.

"Say, Yuugi, you wouldn't keep me from such addicting and wonderful thing as your blood, would you? I promise not to kill you." Yuugi looked rather surprised, not knowing if his assuring was a good or bad thing. He let Yami drink his blood, and liked it even more when he kissed his neck, then kissed his lips again.

Well, he could easily get used to that. That's what you get for loving a vampire.

~***o.w.a.r.i.***~

Lily: *mouth hangs open* That was... _very good_, aibou... and long too... *claps cause there was no lemon (even though there's so much yaoi, and she never really wrote yaoi)*

Iris: Really? @_@ *faints*

Lily: *sweatdrops* Well, I can guess she's tired... ^^;; Anyway, please **review** and tell us what you thought about the fic!! ^^ See ya!

[*] : Okay, no one can keep me from letting Yami call Yuugi hikari... They're not yami/hikari, of course, but hey! He's a vampire, and the one he loves is sweet, cute, adorable and short boy... Yuugi's the light in his dark life ^_^


End file.
